


the spider & the genius

by vuillard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I lied, a little bit of editing, a lot less serious than i thought, endgame spoilers, god i’m so sad, how dare me, i kind of hurt myself, i wrote it in 20 minutes, kind of, so no editing either, you won’t cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuillard/pseuds/vuillard
Summary: — Something eased in his chest and for the last time in his five years of euphoria, Tony let himself rest.





	the spider & the genius

    Tony didn’t know how to feel. Laying back against something he couldn’t bother to figure out with six colorful pebbles currently destroying his body, vision blurring and blacking as three figures stood above him.  _Peter_. _God, if that kid manages to get himself killed, Tony’s coming back to haunt him._ He wanted to tell him he was proud. That the boy helped him prepare for Morgan; that he couldn’t explain to him how much he cared. He felt weak, struggling to breathe, as he tried  form _something_ like English. He’s always been a talkative person; witty comments were laced in his DNA. He could probably count all the times he wasn’t rambling on one hand, this included. It didn’t feel right that he had absolutely nothing to say. He couldn’t tell Pepper how much he loves her and tell Rhodey  _thank you._  

 

   Tony blinked and Pepper was right in front of him smiling. “Hey Pep,” he whispered, and the effort of speaking caved down painfully into his chest. It was worth it to him; Pepper will always be worth it. It’s always been her. 

 

They used to be all each other had, before Morgan and before the Avengers. Age had done her well, and Tony couldn’t help but think of how the crinkles by her eyes and lines around her mouth we’re because of him. Her kind eyes glassy but so focused and he couldn’t help but fall in love with her all over again. She leaned towards him. All of the millions of thoughts always running through his head, even now, melted away just for her. “We’re going to be okay. You can rest now.” She murmured like a promise. Something eased in his chest and for the last time in his five years of euphoria, Tony let himself rest. 

 

-

 

   Dying was a lot more boring than he thought. The guy who ran the ‘Soul World’ (Tony thought it sounded like a zumba jazz place, but he didn’t bother to bring it up) was a bit of an asshole and looked like if Steve, Barnes, and Thor had a Californian baby. When the aforementioned man told Tony his name, he genuinely tried his best not to laugh. What kind of powerful purgatory wizard of cosmic ability allows himself to be called ‘Adam Warlock’ without being part of an SNL skit?  Nevertheless, Warlock sent him walking towards nothingness after their brief meeting.

 

  Tony was getting antsy wandering. His hands were shaking because they were empty. There’s nothing to occupy them. No little girl to hand feed cheeseburgers because she gets lazy or superhero gadget to fiddle with. His head ran wild with thoughts that festered and grew. There was no telling how much time passed. The simplicity of purgatory was crawling up his chest like a plague. There was no stopping, though. If he stopped walking, the genius knew he’d go crazy. 

 

  Then, a shock of red waves crashing into blonde came into view. He physically pulled back just to bask in the fact that he found her. That, in the vast emptiness, there’s someone he could spend nothing with. In his shock, she sensed someone else around her and met his gaze. Something lit up in her familiar green eyes and she started running. Like a little girl, she collapsed into him and he was ready to catch her. Natasha encircled her arms around his back, strong and sure. Tony felt her start to shake and he held her even tighter. 

 

 “Agent Romanoff, you miss me?”


End file.
